Spaghetti Western
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: He was everything she was warned against. Garbed in black from the top of his Stetson to the deadly tips of his spurs. He was cold, calculating, seductive; an outlaw through and through. And he was looking right at her.....Sasu/Hina some Ita/Hina
1. Saloon Cinderella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did the title would totally be 'The Life and Times and Lovers of Hyuuga Hinata' or my second, though no less enthralling title 'Sakura Should Die.' It's a toss up really……

**Note:** My muse is everywhere lately. Between work and school I can't find anything to really inspire me to write….. until earlier this evening. I finally got a chance to sit down and kick up my feet and as I flipped on the TV what else but a laughably cheesy Spaghetti Western (hence the title) would be blaring back at me. And ta-da! Inspiration! Weird eh? It just hits me at the oddest of times. For those of you who have been patiently waiting for the next chapters of my other stories; don't worry, they're coming! Just let me get this out before my head implodes….ew…. Imagine the clean up…. Again, ew……

* * *

Prologue: 

Saloon Cinderella:

"And this time, be sure to press my garters." Sakura snarled throwing her undergarments over her shoulder. The soaring lingerie narrowly missed the cheap, electric chandelier before landing perfectly on the dangerously high pile of dirty garments supported by a quivering pair of pale forearms.

Hinata breathed heavily from somewhere under the weight of layered silk, velvet and fake pearls. "Y-yes, S-sakura." She stuttered out, adjusting her hold, her back bending in an uncomfortable position.

"This is where you leave." The pink haired saloon girl paused mid-puff, glaring at the reflection of the petite servant in her embellished mirror. Hinata continued to fumble her way to the door, one hand looking for the knob, the other arm struggling to balance the pile of clothes.

"S-sorry." The Hyuuga panted. "I-I can't f-find t-t-th-"

"God, you're pathetic." Sakura sighed dramatically, throwing down her face powder and stomping over to the door. She threw open the slate of cherry and oak before forcibly pushing the bluette into the hallway. "There. You're welcome." The premier 'performer' of Kurenia's Cat House snickered watching the younger girl stumble over her feet before landing flat on her face on the thinning carpet.

Hinata sat up on her knees, the slam of Sakura's door behind her making her jump slightly. She took a deep breath as she gazed halfheartedly at all the scattered unmentionables that now littered the corridor floor. The Hyuuga absently noted the apprehensive creaking of a nearby door.

A crown of blond hair popped out and into the servant's line of sight. "You okay?" Ocean pool eyes traversed the ground before finally settling on the kneeling Hyuuga. "Did that pink cow hurt ya again?"

"N-no," Hinata looked up and met Ino's demanding yet oddly protective stare. "I-I just f-fell a little."

Ino leaned against her door frame crossing her arms, idly watching Hinata crawl around in her baggy skirt and blouse, gathering up the various panties, corsets, and stockings lying about. She shook her ponytail of straw locks. "Ya need to start standing up for yourself, girl or that fat fore-headed whore'll keep stepping all over you."

"T-thank you, b-but I can m-manage."

"Whatever." Ino shrugged, "I gotta get going anyways. I'm due on stage in a couple minutes."

"G-good luck." Hinata bowed her head, twirling a long flyaway strand of hair that escaped her white headscarf.

"Luck?" Ino snorted stepping out into the hall and adjusted her cleavage before straightening the large feather protruding from her crown. "I don't need luck, kiddo. I just need those dogs downstairs drunk and horny as hell."

A frighteningly hot blush worked its way up Hinata's face before blossoming across her cheeks. The blond chuckled.

"You're way to innocent, Hina. It's a good thing Madame Kurenai keeps you in the kitchens and out of laps. See ya." And with a twirl, Ino and her fishnet-stockinged legs disappeared around the corner.

"B-bye." Hinata gathered up the rest of the clothes, silently musing on Ino's departing words. Around her she could hear the shuffling feet of rushing dancers racing to get to their places downstairs. Everyone ignoring her as she weaved by, clothes balanced precariously in her arms.

It really was a good thing that Madame Kurenai had decided to assign Hinata to maid service instead of entertainer when she was first sold to the saloon six years ago. The now 18 year old couldn't even begin to imagine the horror of singing and dancing and, if requested, specially _favoring_ the men that waltzed into the bar.

She made her way through the maze of hallways and stopped, wheezing heavily, not realizing she had paused next to the curtain of beads that separated the main saloon floor from the dormitories. Hinata rested her back against the curling crimson wallpaper, trying to catch her breath. She once again adjusted her hold on the clothes; sweat seeping into the seam of her headscarf, face flushed from exertion.

Suddenly a figure burst through the beads, making Hinata squeak in surprise, nearly causing her to lose hold on the garments.

"Hinata!" Madame Kurenai reprimanded, her exotic red eyes widening as they moved back and forth between the saloon door and the maid uneasily. "You shouldn't be here. How many times have I told you not to tarry around the bar?"

"S-sorry, Madame. I w-was j-just resting." Hinata straightened, bowing her head as best she could behind the clothes.

"Very well." The older woman nodded, tucking a piece of her perfectly tousled brown locks behind her ear. "But don't let me catch you hovering around here again."

"S-sorry." Hinata frowned guiltily. _Why can't I do anything right?_

Kurenai sighed with a wistful smile. She reached out a tan palm and lifted Hinata's heart shaped face. It never ceased to amaze her how truly beautiful Hinata was. Large, alluring opal eyes shimmering a light lavender; flawless, pale complexion; unusually colored indigo hair; naturally pink, full lips. And though it was currently smothered by ill fitting layers, a body that would knock a man literally from his horse.

The Hyuuga could have easily been one of her greatest attractions, as beauty like hers was impossible to come by. Sure, Ino, Sakura, and newly arrived Temari, were beyond gorgeous by way of physical appearance, but they lacked the sincere purity that seemed to radiate from the young maid. The same purity that immediately made Kurenai's maternal instincts kick into high gear when the girl landed on her doorstep all those years ago.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'm not mad at you. I just worry." The Madame let her thumb caress the girls cheek affectionately. "You're far to delicate to be exposed to men of this....._caliber_." She admonished with a motherly tone. She paused in her scolding, allowing Hinata to listen in on the background noises of male catcalls, encouraging whistles and perverse comments that leaked out from beyond the curtained threshold.

Hinata blushed under her employers knowing gaze. "I-it won't h-happen again."

Kurenai stood straight, nodding resolutely. "Make sure it doesn't. The last thing I need is my best maid being whisked off by some lecherous outlaw."

* * *

He passed under the familiar archway, his ebony steed Shisui, standing tall at 18 hands, steadily cantered forward. Both man and horse made an imposing combination of sleek muscle and deadly cold demeanor against the fading sunset. It had been six years, but he managed to find himself crawling back to the town of his birth.

Sasuke Uchiha leaned forward and slapped his horse reassuringly on the neck as they continued down the bustling western city street, the oil lamps flickering to life on either side. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he pulled the raven black Stetson lower on his face.

"Well, we're back."

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it?

Well if you want to read more, be sure to

**Review Review Review**

Happy Reading : )

~Ambroisa


	2. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** 'Sasuke; my kingdom for a Sasuke!'

**Note:** Yeeeaahhhhh, I'm a terrible person, I know. *Prepares to be pelted by squishy rotten vegetables* I know that I haven't written in, oh half a year or so, and I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for all the delays. The lazy bug bit me during the holidays and as the wound was left to fester and pus mountains of pasty yellow and green bile _(Mmmmm tasty….)_ I was unable to foresee my dire mistake until it exploded into full out procrastination. _(Mmmm…..not so tasty…..)_

I also apologize for not getting back to you individual reviewers and hope that my poor hostess skills didn't scare you away permanently. I've been listening to a lot of music lately and found inspiration once more. Hopefully I'll ride this wave of muse for a while yet, and not find myself in another low tide of floundering creativity.

With that aside I would like to move onto Thankyou's for all those that were so kind to review my first chapter.

So Big Humongous Thanks to; Funky Bracelet Chick, Chitel-ZC, HinaHyuugaSan, Kenya, NanamiYatsumaki, Thieves Like Us, Rimas, Angel-of-Hell, Karla-hime, Lilmaimas, SaRAsavesWORLD, Misamisa3, Killakilla, EvilChikara, Lems, Missmilly, Frogflower, CocoaAngel95, Kurumi-chan, Math music reading, FeatherBerry (your name makes me giggle, I just like saying it: _Featherberry_ *giggle*), Anmah, Tw33ty JR., and last but certainly not in the least bit…..um….least (a tad repetitive… sorry), Cheh.

Again thanks so much and a big double chocolate chip cookie thank you for those who added me to their favorite/alert lists!! *Cue Super Happy Dance of Happy now*

**More Important Note:** Okay just some fyi I made the ages of the characters a little whooky.

**Warning:** Slight Cussing and suggestive language and themes....You've been warned.....

Chapter One:

Welcome Home:

_Not exactly the homecoming I was expecting. _

Sasuke felt his jaw tick in aggravation as he undid the silver buckle to his belt. All he had wanted from the moment he'd watched Orochimaru finally don the hangman's noose was a bath, a bed, and a woman. Mentally going over the list, Sasuke failed to see where _'Being accosted by a snot-nosed brat_' fit into the equation.

He should've known better than to return to Konoha. Even after it came out in the local papers that he, Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of ex-Sheriff Fugaku Uchiha, only brother to the mass-murderer-at-large Itachi Uchiha, and largest collector of young girls hearts throughout the West, had single-handedly infiltrated and brought down the infamous Sound Gang; people were still apparently wary of where his allegiance lay. Not that he could really blame them.

The ruse he and the old man (Hokage Sarutobi) had come up with to convince Orochimaru that he was a 'true outlaw' and 'Sound Gang Material' had left the bustling city enough fuel to gossip with for years after it occurred, but that was a story for another time. What mattered now was the 4' nothing troll blocking Sasuke's way to the Hokage Tower demanding that he, _'Hand 'em over or there'll be trouble.'_

"Guard these with your life," The Uchiha ground out between his teeth pushing the bundle, complete with his twin, polished pearl-handled Peace Maker's, into the Jr. Deputy's hands. "Because that will be the cost if you so much a _look_ at them wrong."

Sasuke hated going about unarmed. Seven years of constantly looking over his shoulder made him feel naked without the comfortable pressure of a ready weapon on his hip. It was a sad day in a hardened cowboys' life when he's forced to hand over his only means of protection to a kid who was about as green as the line of mucus running down his chubby face. Sasuke reinforced his glare.

The boy of twelve gulped, sweat beading his pale brow as he clutched the guns to his chest, eyes rounding behind the thick spectacles slipping down the bridge of his nose. The rusty badge pinned crookedly to his chest, though warped from its previous function as table-leg-equalizer, caught the last fingers of light curling over Konoha Mountain.

"Um. A-ha, yes Sir. Guard them w-with m-my. W-w-w-with mmmm-mmmy….." Udon trailed off wheezing; watching in increased alarm as the notorious outlaw in front of him pulled a 12 inch knife from somewhere beneath the folds of his leather trench coat.

"Life." Sasuke finished, running his thumb along the blade teasingly, ebony eyes never leaving the boy, a dark smirk twisting up the corners of his mouth.

"Give the kid a break, will ya?" A voice chastised from somewhere inside the door of the jail-house. Sasuke squinted disbelievingly at the new arrival, not noticing the Jr. Deputy snatch the knife out of his own hand and scamper off with his weapons.

"Naruto." He nodded.

"Sasuke." The man repeated just as gravely beneath the shade of his worn hat, despite the amusing gleam in his blue eyes.

A silence followed as the childhood friends sized each other up, taking their time going over the changes the passing years had caused in the other.

"You're still short." Sasuke sneered after long moment.

"You're still a bastard." Naruto grinned launching himself off the doorstep and nearly tackling the Uchiha in a hug. The outlaw immediately began to struggle, his feet shuffling backwards farther into the dusty street as he strained to keep his balance.

"Get off me, Idiot." He growled, more and more aware of the curious eyes they were drawing from passing citizens.

"But you're so soft." Naruto sighed, snuggling deeper into-

"That better be your gun." Sasuke hissed freezing in movement.

"Don't carry guns." The blonde replied looking up and wiggling his eyebrows. The outlaw narrowed his eyes and gave a great push, releasing himself from Naruto's hold.

"What kind of Sheriff doesn't carry a gun?" Sasuke raised a jaunty brow nodding at the gleaming star fastened upon the blonde's shirt, just above his heart.

"The good kind."

"Hn."

"Eloquent as ever I see." Naruto shook his head, his whisker-scarred cheeks puffing in a smile. "Come on, the Hokage's ready to see you now." He motioned Sasuke to follow, but was pulled up short by the callused hand on his sleeve.

"You may not carry, but I do." The Uchiha leveled Naruto with small glare. "I want my hol-"

"No one carries after sundown here. My rules."

Sasuke stiffened getting the distinct impression that he wasn't talking too his boyhood friend any longer, but the lawman who looked like an aged version of him. He withdrew his hand, ebony eyes growing cold.

"Ah, come on teme." Naruto nudged his shoulder humoredly, ignoring Sasuke's wince at the familiar 'endearment' from the past. "Let's get this business over with, with the Hokage, then I'll by you a round at the Kat House." Naruto's eyes took on a dreamy glaze as he and the outlaw walked down the sidewalk toward the looming red tower. "Madam Kurenai has a girl there with the prettiest green eyes this side of the ocean."

It was then Sasuke realized his hands were empty. "Where's my knife?"

* * *

Hinata ignored the rather loud revelry leaking in the kitchen beneath the swinging door. It was well passed sunset and the saloon was in full working mode. The chandeliers were lit, the stage lights flaming, smoking, games of poker, drinking, breaking glass, bursts of laughter, Shikamaru behind the piano as Ino belted out a crude song. Yup, just another night at the Kat House.

She rubbed her face with the back of her hand, unconscious of the smear of flour it left behind on her cheek.

"Good God! That man's an asshole!" Temari slammed her way into the scullery making Hinata jump, launching the pan of hot rolls in her hands three feet in the air before landing on the floor with a crash. The bluette groaned, falling to hers knees and scrambling to pick up the cruller's from where they fell with soft 'plunk's.' Hinata silently cursed her jitters. She always felt a tad more nervous than normal, if that was at all possible, when she worked so close to the crowds.

A crown of tightly bound dirty blonde curls peeked over the counter top.

"Whoops." Temari shrugged her bare shoulders looking down on Hinata with a wary grin. "I forgot you scare easily." She stated, one hand going to the string of fake pearls around her neck.

"I-it's f-fine." Hinata huffed, blowing a stray strand out of her face. She stood on wobbly legs. Temari reached over the assortment of bowls and measuring utensils and plucked a floor-kissed roll out of the cradle of Hinata's baggy apron.

"Mmm," The older girl moaned in delight, savoring the taste of Hinata's cooking. "Not bad, Short Stuff." Temari smiled, scarfing down the rest of the warm bread, giving the blushing maid an appreciative wink. "If I could sing half as well as you cooked, I'd be up on stage instead of waiting tables." She sighed dreamily. "Oh well. I guess I make better tips working the floor."

Hinata caught the wistful, faraway look in those blue eyes and felt a twinge of sorrow for the older girl. Temari was a recent arrival from the Sand Village. According to Ino, who like to gossip with Hinata (Well, not so much gossip _with_, but _too_, Hinata), over late night cups of milk; Temari had run away from a troubled home life only to end up working at Kurenai's.

Temari's eyes blinked back into focus. She cleared her throat. "I got a couple orders for the House special. Well," Temari paused with a knowing look, "The _other_ House Special anyways."

Hinata flushed prettily, tipping her apron out onto the small table behind her, letting the rest of the rolls settle in a pile while Temari let out a surprisingly husky laugh for a woman.

"Ino was right about you," She shook her head of blonde ponytails. "You're way to innocent, Short Stuff." Temari again reached over the counter top, this time to ruffle Hinata's kerchief covered head affectionately. Her teasing was cut short by a burly shout of,

"Waitress!"

From beyond the door. Temari rolled her eyes and pushed up her cleavage.

"That would be my cue."

"Waitress! Today Would be Nice!"

"Coming!" Temari shouted back with a huff, adjusting her ruffled skirts. "Impatient perverts." She grumbled under her breath before flashing Hinata a stiff smile.

"Gotta go!" The older girl waved with a bounce, turning to leave. "If you could drop those specials off at table two when they're done, Short Stuff, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!"

She was gone in a whirl of skirts and smoke before Hinata could squeak a protest.

* * *

_A week of town arrest._ Sasuke seethed from his seat in the far northeast corner of the saloon. _A god-damned week of Naruto._

"You could've been a little nicer to that waitress you know." Said blonde chastised over the lip of his tankered as he plopped down across from the outlaw.

"Hn."

"Oh stop pouting!" The Sheriff slammed down his mug watching Sasuke eye his whiskey in broody silence.

_I'm not_ _pouting_. The Uchiha hissed mentally before downing his glass in one go, throat burning at the potency. He leaned back, chair against the wall, eyes instinctively taking in his surroundings and committing the more useful sights to memory. 37 male patrons including himself and the Sheriff, none armed thanks to Naruto's _stupid_ rule, 5 girls on the stage directly ahead of him, one long haired blonde in front singing a melody the piano player lazily drawled on the keys.

She was pretty, Sasuke shrugged, in a skinny sort of way. The Uchiha men were known to lean towards the more curvy of the fairer sex and Sasuke was no exception.

Back to his room assessment; there were four exits to the place, the front he had walked through only moments ago, another threshold covered by a curtain of beads which he assumed led back to 'Kitties' private rooms; where they could make a little extra coin. The third door he spotted just to the right of the stage appeared to lead to the kitchens and the last door was behind the bar, which took up the entire west wall, shut and more than likely where they kept the booze. The bartender, a broad shouldered male with triangle tattoo's on both cheeks kept shooting their table weary looks.

Sasuke snorted.

"What?" Naruto asked over hearing his friends scoff.

"Hn."

"Dammit, Sasuke. This isn't my fault, so don't take it out on me." The Sheriff snapped. "It's only a week and as soon as the Hokage thinks you safe enough to go about your business without worry, life can go back to normal."

Sasuke growled. He couldn't believe the old man Sarutobi didn't trust him after everything he'd done.

_It's _because_ of everything you've done that he can't trust you._

A nasty voice in the back of his mind replied.

"Hn."

"That's it." Naruto pushed his chair back away from the table. "I'm gonna go get us another round while you sit here and cry over your spilt milk."

"Hn."

"Aggh!" Naruto threw up his hands. "You are this close," He held up his pinched thumb and forefinger, "This _close_ to making me rethink the my rule just so I can shoot you myself." And with that he stalked off, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. If there was one thing that always seemed to make him feel better, it was teasing the dobe. It was too easy and ridiculously entertaining.

And that's when it happened.

One moment, Sasuke was drowning himself in ideas on how to use the dobe's short temper to entertain himself for the upcoming week, the next he was on the floor, the chair having tipped backwards with the added weight of a body tossed across his lap.

A warm, soft body.

A _really_ warm, soft body...with breasts...

Sasuke blinked up at the ceiling and thought of how ago it was that he last had a woman.

_Too damned long._

Came the answer as he was smothered in the scent of cinnamon and something all together feminine. It filled his lungs and shot instantly to his groin, making him harden like some randy school boy. All the noise of the surrounding saloon faded into the background.

The body-

_Really _really_ warm, soft body-_

groaned on top of him and began to struggle. Her small hands pushing against his chest, making him close his eyes and bite back a moan. Without thinking, Sasuke's hands clutched at her waist, unconsciously noting the erotic flare of supple hips, holding her against him with a fierce possessiveness. The pounding of blood in his ears syncing with that of the pulse between his thighs.

"Don't. Move." He growled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh dear, oh dear, a cliff hanger.... If you would like to read what happens next, please;

**Review Review Review**

And as always

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia

Ages of Characters thus far:

Hinata: 18

Ino, Sakura:20

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari: 23

Kurenai: 36


	3. To a Slight Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** If one could purchase Sasuke with dirty dreams and conspicuous amounts of drool, he would totally be mine…. But alas….

**Note:** All I seem to be doing now a days in my Authors notes is apologizing to all you readers for my lack of awesome in writing inspiration. I could give you numerous excuses, but I'm seriously just disgusted with how I've left you hanging for so long. For some strange reason that little part in my brain that dictates responsibility has decreased in mass. I'm hoping that a pot of coffee, my new Almost Alice CD and a house all to myself will dish out something readable for all you wonderfully patient (some not so patient; I don't like threats of dismemberment…) ficfans.

Again I didn't respond to those extremely kind enough to review (LOVE YOU GUYS!), and for that I'm doubly disgusted with myself. Ugh! Bad Ambrosia, bad bad bad. (Slaps wrist repeatedly with ruler.)

Thank Yous of the EMORMOUS VARIETY (takes deep breath); Jay_chAn, Kittycatloveshinata, XxVioletAshesxX, Kriket, Frogflower, CocoaAngel95, Kurai Akuryou no Joou, MsLOvEtORocK, Blowoutthatcherrybomb (kick butt name by the way, made me giggle), PuckAngel101, Charmingkitty, Ppeach2, Mac, Sepsis, Le Petite Vicky, Lems, Cheh, Athi, Blipblop, Moony92, Kisa Tsutaka, Rcr, Lilmaimas, Aka karla, ImCutePoison, Styllea, Anon, Midnight blue08, FeatherBerry, Kibagaaralover18, Cerawitch, NewRageInc, Therwolfnamedshe, Kurumi-chan (hope you're still alive!), *Insert name here*, Tayla, Peachluver, Boyarina, and last but certainly never ever least, Snowbells! (Gasps for air!)

Good Golly miss Molly! That was a lot of reviews. You are all so wonderfully amazing! I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate your kind words and hilarity! Another big Thanks to those who added me to their favs and alert lists, without you guys my I never would be able to have the confidence to put fingers to keyboard.

So now without further ado, lets turn this trot into a gallop and YEE-HAW;

Chapter Two:

To A _Slight_ Misunderstanding:

Honestly she blamed her knees; those two overrated, and apparently useless lumps of flesh and bone that were wedged between her lower thighs and upper shins.

On normal people during normal situations, knees could perform amazing feats. They could help one run, jump, skip, rescue orphans and possibly stop a careening buggy from trampling a senior citizen.

But she wasn't normal. And this wouldn't exactly fall under that ever elusive category of 'Normalcy' that seemed to confound her. For when Hinata paused in the doorway that separated her and that crowded, brawling saloon; hands clenching with white knuckles the serving tray holding two steaming bowls of House Special stew, her knees began to tremble.

No, Not tremble. Tremble was too mild a term to apply to the violent jerking of those stupid, yet vital joints unwilling to propel her further into the chaos of flying bottles, catcalls, and leering faces.

Oh how she wished she were back in her room right now. Who cared if the small space she slept was no bigger than a broom closet, it was infinitely more appealing than the wide, open expanse awash with the pale yellow lights of garish fixtures and swarthy with the smoke of cigars she now faced.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata tried to steady her nerves as she took her first step out of the kitchen and onto the pockmarked floors of the saloon. She heard the swinging door groan to a close behind her and knew that there was no turning back. Forcing her opal eyes up from her feet, the bluette glanced wearily about.

The Kat House was swelling with customers tonight, more than the usual handful of cattle hands and grimy upper-class. Continuing her skittish perusal, she caught Kiba giving her a look of puzzled concern behind the bar as he placed a mug of frothing liquid in front of Konoha's local newspaper editor/writer Jiraiya, who just so happened to be one of Kurenai's most faithful customers. The white haired man followed the bartender's gaze and landed on Hinata with a paralyzing and all together uncomfortably degrading scrutiny. Obviously seeing her little of interest, Jiraiya's eye's danced off her and back to the stage captivated by the promising sway of Ino's hips as she crooned a lusty ballad.

As fast as Hinata's terror struck at the idea of being inspected like a cow at auction, it dissolved into a small start of victory. She nearly smiled with how silly she was behaving. Giving Kiba a reassuring nod she focused back on the task at hand.

Of course she had nothing to worry about. True, the large crowd of hungry looking men still unnerved her, but logically, she realized not one of them would find her the least bit desirable in her ill fitting rags and batter caked hair-scarf. Not when they were surrounded by Kurenai's garden of scantily clad Flowers blooming in every shade, more than eager to service each and every one of them with the slightest crook of his finger.

Soaring on the new found confidence in her pronounced _un_appeal to the male species, Hinata took her second, third, and fourth steps further into the web of tables and bodies. If anything, the smell was what affected her most. Grazing by a group of poker players, tanned faces taunt with focus, she breathed in the nauseating swirl of tobacco, sweat, and cheap perfume (courtesy of a giggling TenTen straddling a playful looking Yamato's lap as he stole blatant peeks at her overflowing cleavage.).

The bun-haired 'Kitty' gave Hinata a look that matched Kiba's before whispering something into Yamato's ear, making the older man blush from the vee of his button up shirt to the roots of his hair. The gaping bluette shuffled to the side as TenTen pulled the older man to his feet and dragged him by the hand to the beaded doorway leading up to the private rooms.

"Guess that means he folds." A man known as Genma laughed suggestively; the piece of hay in the corner of his mouth lifting with a smirk at the rest of the poker group.

"Yeah but if that's losing, I'd be happy to bow out anytime." Another man Hinata heard Kurenai fondly call, Izumo murmured with a smile of his own as he collected his winnings from the center of the table.

Turning a deaf ear to the rest of the obscene gibes, the maid, gathering courage with each step, continued her trek to the back of the dance hall. Her tray clutched securely in her hands. A few more twist and turns and table two was in sight. Tucked back into the corner of the saloon and half bathed in shadows, her destination appeared to be empty of customers. Which was just as well, Hinata figured. It spared her those few moments of awkward silence that fell over tables when conversations were interrupted by the fumbling of plates and forced courtesy.

It was at this point in time when things turn for the worse. Worse and worst and grim and horrible and vile and all other synonyms that applied therein.

So distracted with a demure hope-filled glee was Hinata, that she failed to see that slightly raised floor board jutting a good two inches higher than the rest.

So occupied with the prayers of thanks she was going to whisper when she got back to the kitchens unscathed, that she didn't notice the toe of her thin slipper catching the edge of said board.

So was she all these things, that when it finally registered that her upper body was moving forward, whereas her lower half wasn't, it was too late.

And the last conscious thought she had before she fell head first across the, now magically inhabited, chair at table two was that she honestly hated her knees.

* * *

She awoke with a groan, not knowing how much time had passed since she had been airborne. Instead of opening her eyes, Hinata considered her current position.

She was lying on her stomach.

Lying on something that was warm. Something that was entirely hard and yet soft at the same time. Something that smelled of earth, and horse, and something all together male.

Something …that was _breathing_?

With a squeak, Hinata tentatively wrenched open her eyes and found herself face to chest with the ebony fabric of a man's shirt.

_Oh Good Lord…_

She began to struggle, pushing her hands into the somethi- some_body's _ribs, hoping to escape the foreign hands that had gripped her hips in an iron hold.

"Don't. Move."

Hinata froze at the deep growl she felt more than heard rumble from the man holding her. She jumped slightly, not hearing the catch in her captures breathing as her hips rolled higher against the rough fabric of his denim.

_Strange_, the bluette thought, shifting once more against the hard object pressing into her lower abdomen, _I thought the Sheriff confiscated all guns after dusk. _

"Stop moving, Now!" The man half shouted/ half groaned, his back slightly arching off the floor, forcing Hinata's trembling body to slide harder over his sprawled form.

More afraid then she had been in her entire life, Hinata lifted her head, eyes widening as they followed the line of defined muscles to the visibly pulsating stretch of his corded neck, up the shadowed curve of a stubbled-jaw.

Hinata felt her heart stop.

Even with his eyes clenched shut in what appeared to be agony, the man that lay beneath her, molding her hips to his own by a grip that bordered on bruising, was decidedly the most beautiful man she had ever scene. And when the gleaming eyes of twin black pools snapped open and locked onto her; Hinata instantly knew he was decidedly the most terrifying one as well.

* * *

Lavender.

He gave the color that painted his vision in a heady lust a name. A name that matched the shade of the largest eyes he'd ever seen.

Lavender. Innocent, sweet Lavender.

He could feel her breath fanning across his cheek in unsteady puffs, her heart racing against his chest, pumping just as fast as his was loud.

God, it really had been too long since he had felt the delicious weight of a woman above him, around him. Just the rasping of her skirts against his jeans had his instincts screaming to roll her onto her back, lift those damned layers and thrust himself into a heat that was more potent than any drink and more welcoming then thoughts of home.

Just thinking about the ways he could have her made the blood in his groin boil to an explosive temperature. So what they were in the middle of a busy saloon? So what that this bar wench with the Lavender eyes looked half crazed with terror? So what that he could feel the stew that had splattered onto the floor when she landed in his lap was now seeping into his shirt?

If he learned anything in those years he played double agent in the Sound Gang, it was take what you want, when you want it, and damn the rest.

Right now he wanted Lavender. He wanted to devour the color with his lips, teeth, and mouth. He wanted to feast on Lavender. Breathe it, immerse himself so deep in Lavender that he wouldn't be able to tell up from down, in from out, right from wrong.

And he wanted it no-

Sasuke blinked as the object of his rampant fantasies was ripped out of his hold and pushed behind an infuriated tattooed bartender. It was then, as he slowly got to his feet, that Sasuke noticed how quiet the saloon was.

In a play of nonchalance, he bent down and retrieved his Stetson off the ground. Slapping it against his leg to knock of the accumulated dust and debris it had managed to gather off its short stint on the floor, Sasuke used the moment to glance around. He was currently on the end of some rather irate glances.

Even the skinny blonde singer was standing with her hands firmly on her nonexistent hips, glaring accusingly at him over the heads of the crowd. Most of the patrons had stayed at their tables, but nearly all of the Kitties and male employees of the establishment surrounded him.

"What is going on here?"

Came the deceptively casual drawl from behind. Sasuke turned.

The famous Madam was certainly everything rumor made her to be and more. She was garbed in a red slit gown that, though less revealing than her Kitties costumes, hugged her lush figure. Her hair was left to tumble down her shoulders in waves, making it look as though she just climbed out of a well-satisfied customers bed. And though time had creased her face with a network of soft lines, her eyes still held a youth and vitality not common with those living in hardship.

"Madam Kurenai!" The bartender stepped forward but was pulled up short at the Procuress' hand lifted in a halting wave.

"Now Kiba, let's let Mr.-" She trailed off looking at Sasuke expectantly, waiting on him to finish her sentence.

"Uchiha." Sasuke bit out between clenched teeth. His eyes narrowing as everyone let out a collective gasp. Only the Madam seemed unaffected by the discovery of an infamous Outlaw in her place of business. Though her ruby eyes did seem to grow harder as she lifted a brow.

"Uchiha. I see." Kurenai looked him over as one would trying to decide the worth of furniture. Without taking her eyes off him she raised her voice to be heard over the dark whispers circulating the hall. "It seems we have a hero in our midst's! Sasuke Uchiha who single-handedly brought the snake Orochimaru to heel has decided to grace my Saloon with his presence."

She then turned her gaze to the weary faces clustering her hall. Her eyes bore into each and every customer and employee's face, demanding attention.

"You will treat him like the hero he is. When here, Uchiha will have free drinks and open beds. Is that clear?" Phrasing it as a question was moot. For when one entered Kurenai's Kat House, one adhered to her. The Sheriff may lay the law by day, but Kurenai and her Kitties kept the peace by night and with something far more dangerous than a gun.

_Speaking of Sheriff's…._

Sasuke cast a gaze out to the sea of faces finding his longtime friend's particular cheery countenance curiously missing.

Kurenai gave Shikamaru a nod, which the musician returned before extinguishing his cigarette on top of the piano. His fingers moved over the keys pounding out an upbeat ditty the blonde immediately jumped into, full voice. The girls behind her began their dance, kicking up skirts and flashing skin.

The patrons slowly went back to their drinks. The bartender went back to his position and the rest of the girls spread out, taking up residence in welcoming laps and open arms.

Sasuke searched the dispersing crowd for Lav-

"You may have your choice of girls here, no charge." Came the sultry voice of the Madam from over his shoulder. Kurenai stepped beside him, standing an inch or two shorter the he. "Any preferences? Ino," She gestured to the skinny singer just now stepping down from the stage, scooping up coins as she went, "Is a particular favorite."

"No, thank you. To thin for my tastes." Sasuke stated without looking at the Madam. His mind preoccupied with memories of succulent hips fitting him so perfectly.

_Where did she go?..._

Kurenai gave him a knowing smile.

"Something a little more….voluptuous?" She tsked. "Perhaps Karin, then?" She waved at a more well endowed girl who promptly removed a mans hand from her bodice and started moving towards them.

"No, I don't care for red-heads."

"Interesting, I sense a story behind that." Kurenai smirked.

"Hn." Was the distracted response.

"Maybe you desire something _special_."

Sasuke gave the paragon of feminine sensuality standing beside him a piqued glance. Her eyes gleamed determinedly in the softly buzzing electric lights.

"Sakura is my premier performer. She's with a customer right now, but as soon as she's finished I'll send her to-"

"What color are her eyes?" Sasuke faced her fully; his eyes alight with something akin to jealousy ignoring the way the Madam stiffened slightly when he rudely interrupted her.

Is that why she wasn't here among the ton? Had someone already grabbed her? Was she entertaining another man in her rooms as he stood here like some besotted fool? Was she lavishing a stranger looks with those wide eyes of hers? Cradling him between those milky thighs as he panted over her? Moaning in his ear? Did she think of hi-

"My, you are picky, Mr. Uchiha. A detail so small as eye color…." Kurenai was curious about the play of emotions dancing across the outlaws face. It seemed the longer she withheld her answer the more twisted his face became with fury. "They're green. An unusual emerald actually. One of her many stunning features. "

Sasuke let out his breath and anger at once. An unnerving relief flooding his tense muscles.

"No."

"Perhaps you should tell _me_ what it is you're looking for?" Kurenai snapped, finding the situation increasingly frustrating.

"Lavender." The outlaw murmured after a long pause. As his eyes were on the rabble, he didn't see the dark look cross Madame Kurenai's face. "Eyes the color of Lav-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha. We have no one here that possesses that _particular_ requirement."

"But I saw her."

"You must be mistaken." Kurenai tilted her chin stubbornly forward.

"I know what I saw." Sasuke growled.

"When you desire," She continued, ignoring the outlaw's increasing ire, "Choose whatever girl you see in this room and **only** in this room. Good night Mr. Uchiha." With that she walked off, slipping through the kitchen door moments later.

Sasuke let out a silent curse as he stood there suddenly itching for a drink. As he stalked over to the counter the tattooed bartender gave him a scathing once over.

The Uchiha plopped himself down onto a hazardous looking stool leveling the man before him a cold smile.

"Whiskey. Leave the bottle."

Knocking back glass after glass helped him forget. Forget the horrors he saw Orochimaru inflict on the innocent. Forget the horrors he was forced to inflict. Forget the sight of his mother's body. Forget the sight of his brother poised with a six-shooter in his hand, black eyes dead and lifeless.

Forget everything.

Everything but Lavender.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Man that was kinda long. Sorry, once I started I couldn't stop. I hope that was worth the wait most of you suffered. Again sorry for the delay!

My biggest concern right now is keeping the characters in character. And unfortunately Sasuke is a tad OOC, with his sudden fixation on Hinata. And as the story continues I'll explain my reasons he has such sudden strong feelings.

Anywhoo, thanks so much for sticking with Spaghetti Western. Until the next action-lust packed episode…..

**Review Review Review**

And as always

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia


	4. And the Morning After

**Disclaimer:** But to own a fraction of Sasuke's hotness, I would trade the world.

**Note: **That's it, I'm officially the greatest butt in fanfiction history. All you guys read in these notes are apologies. And they are real apologies, not empty ones, I promise! I really do feel bad that it takes me this long to update. I can never get a break. So what that I'm failing Chemistry and should be at work trying to get some much needed overtime? I don't care! I went back last night and read all the wonderful reviews you guys so graciously sent me after that last chapter, and I was bitten by that inspiration bug, the subsequent bite has been itching ever since. So here you are my lovely readers! Chapter Three!

THANK YOU's THAT I HOPE AREN'T TOO LATE!; DarkQueenDraconite, Sakurablossom009, Kawaii Kabu, Kenya (extra cookie for 2 1/2 reviews!), Cheh, Forever Angelic, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, Chibi-chan, JamKa, FullStop, Qial, ImCutePoison, Paranoia Stricken, Blackraven615 (Extra cookie for reviewing 3 times!), .LLL, Whiteleopard, JaychAn, Yoshi, Seichi, XxVioletAshesxX, Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum (love the name! It's like an uber awesome tongue twister of fun!), Kibagaaralover18, Loyal reader123, Just passing by, CocoaAngel95, Tristan (my favorite Knight Yowza!), Kurumi-chan (see you didn't have to wait the rest of your life!), Lunetaylina, KatouChii, Lj, Chuga, Mocho, NONE OF YOU *insert bad word here* (tsk tsk) BUSINESS WHO (my goodness you have the mouth of a sailor on you... I like it! You made me giggle and start writing at the same time!), and last but certainly not in the least bit of least, Insanely-Normal!

OMG! None of my stories have ever made it passed the 100 review mark! LOVE YOU GUYS! SOOOOO TOTALLLY WICKED!

You guys are all the inspiration I need. I'm so grateful to all of you who took the time to review and add me to various lists of niceness. I shall really _really **really**_ try to update quicker! So without further ado lets whip this chapter into a giddyup! YeeHAW!

Chapter Three:

And the Morning After:

"You're some kind of special."

The words were whispered, but for all the good they did his pounding head the girl murmuring them in his ear might as well as taken a hammer to his skull. Sasuke grun-

Was that a hand slowly snaking down his chest?

His _naked_ chest?

He tried to think. Well, think as much as he could in between the waves of nausea and desire. One brought on by trough of whiskey, and the other the result of some rather dexterous fingers tracing patterns on his lower abdomen.

The last thing Sasuke remembered was looking down at the cloudy upturned bottom of an empty bottle. What he couldn't quite recall was if it was bottle number 3 or 4. He groaned. What was wrong with him? This was a greenhorn mistake at best. When you lived in that tiny crawl space between danger and death you didn't just drop your guard when the bad caught up to you. It was this place. This town. Konoha.

Being back here did things to his mind that he would do well without. But where else could he go? At least here there was some semblance of normal, not that his life was ever normal. Growing up the second son of _the _Sheriff Fugaku Uchiha and little brother of _the _prodigy Itachi Uchiha didn't exactly inspire what some of the small-minded Konoha citizens would consider 'conventional.' His younger life was a teeter totter; going back and forth between the empty attempts sure to outshine his brother's shadow and then the receiving of punishments befitting his failures to do so. It wasn't news to him that Fugaku conceded Sasuke to be the disappointment to Itachi's excellence. Sasuke could see the bitterness in his father's eyes every time the sheriff managed to pull his gaze away from the pedestal he built Itachi up on and cast it down to the hole Sasuke seemed to forever reside in. Of course it didn't help Sasuke's cause that he threw himself, happily, into every dangerous situation he could wiggle into; literally if that time he got stuck in the well behind his families ranch house was any indication. Despite all that he would trade anything to take that night away. That horrible night he lost his childhood, his family, everything; sending his life into a downward spiral that left him waking hungover in an unfamiliar bed being molested by unfamiliar hands.

He shivered.

"That's right, darlin'. I'm gonna make all your dreams come tru-" Her sultry purr ended in a squeal when Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed. Hard.

Now the Uchiha men made a point to pass on the golden adage that one does not lift a hand to a woman, in anger or otherwise, but damn if the chit wasn't annoying. He felt an odd satisfaction as he heard her tumble off the bed and onto the floor with an audible 'Whumpf;' her face hit the carpet, frothy underskirts flipped up, and cropped, stringy pink hair stuck out every which way. Of course the feeling was short lived when the girl started shrieking obscenities that would've made even Orochimaru's most seasoned of outlaws blush.

"Why you lousy, no good, sonofabit-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Sasuke growled sitting up slowly; a flimsy, worn sheet falling into a pool in his lap. The sweet musky stench tinged with alcohol that puffed into the air from the blankets as he moved indicated that the bed he resided was where the Kitties earned their coin on their backs. Despite the scream of protest from his head, he narrowed his blood shot eye's on the girls face as she turned. Just as he expected, she was beautiful. But saying she was easy on the eyes was like saying the sky was blue and that Sunagakure was hot. It was simply fact. All Kurenia's Kitties were bound to be beautiful, otherwise they wouldn't be working. This one in particular just happened to be a little bit more comely than the rest and like most shallow women of her station, she knew it.

The Kitty used her position on the floor to her advantage. Fully turning to face him, she extended her legs in front of her bending them slightly at the knee, arranging her skirts to fall to revel a creamy expanse of leg and silk with just a hint of lace garter. She pouted her lips prettily and fluttered her long lashes, green eyes taking on a coy gleam as she leaned back on her arms and thrust out her (what Sasuke considered to be a laughably small) chest. But seeing as how he lacked the humor to want to laugh let alone breath at the moment, he opted to rub his pounding temples between his forefinger and thumb; trying to recall the moments leading up to his waking up in a strange bed at the (eager) wandering hands of a whore.

"Madam Kurenia said you'd be difficult. She didn't say nothin' of you liking it rough." She bit her lip provocatively, dragging her nail across the swell of the ( still laughably small) breasts threatening to spill out of her dangerously low cut bodice. She shrugged one shoulder, the thin useless strap of lace acting as a sleeve slipped further down her sun-kissed arm. "But I'm more than, mhmmm," She drawled out as her thighs rubbed together before spreading apart. Her skirts falling aside in obvious invitation as she leaned forward and whispered, "_Flexible _to accommodate your _every_ need."

Sasuke eyed her over with blatant disgust from his perch on the bed and proceeded to snort. Her self assured position proved that this was a woman use to getting what she wanted when she wanted from whom she wanted. And Sasuke felt comfortable enough to agree that based on her looks and cunning it was probably deserved. And if he were any other normal warm blooded man looking for a quick romp, he'd probably fall on her like a rabid wolf. But he wasn't normal, and he certainly wasn't in the mood.

"Hn." He turned away knowing this outright right rejection of her 'goods' was sure to strike a nerve. He could care less, this outlaw had more pressing matters to tend to than the wounded feelings of a prostitute. Sasuke squinted, trying to see if he could locate his pants among the haphazard piles of feminine hodgepodge scattered around the room. Though the drawn curtains were a blessing for his head, it made clothes hunting in the cheap electric lights provided by the gaudy chandelier above less than easy. He heard the rustle of skirts and felt the bed behind him dip to cradle the added weight. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Perhaps I wasn't outright enough..._

Cool hands gripped his shoulders, rubbing, kneading, with practiced ease.

"Just a taste cowboy." A tongue passed over the shell of his ear. And instead of desire, Sasuke felt irritated. He pushed her hands off his shoulders none to gently and stood, more than aware of his nudity. He heard her moan as she got up and pressed herself into his back. The Kitties hands danced across his muscles as though she were tracing the chiseled lines of Michelangelo's David. Sasuke ignored her touch, and moved to the corner where his shirt, pants, boots, and Stetson lay discarded.

"Please," Came the plea behind him as he pulled on his jeans. "Just one taste, I promise to make it worth your while." She grabbed his hands, preventing him from further dressing.

_This is getting damned annoying..._

Sasuke groused. He knew the effect his looks had on the opposite sex. It was one of the reason's he was painted a thief of hearts just as much as a thief of horses in all the rag papers from here to Otogakure. Many girls came forward claiming he had plundered their bodies as well as their daddies bank accounts. None of which was true, well except the bank part. When acting spy on Orochimaru's gang he specialized in bank jobs. His darkly handsome looking exterior and cool demeanor made him prime to handle those missions involving unpredictable citizens and dicey circumstances. All it took was one itchy trigger finger to turn the easiest of jobs into a massacre. Most of the time his missions went off without a hitch, but every now and then...

Sasuke paused, his mind fogging with the memories of gunfire and smoke. Screams. The images shifted to the blurry sight of two bodies laying in a pool of burgundy blood, their prostrate forms clutching each other even in death. From the shadows a voice -

_'Run, run and cling to life'... _

Sasuke blinked. Sweat began to drip from his brow despite the chills erupting across his arms. His chest suddenly felt heavy. Too heavy.

_I can't breath..._

He couldn't control it. No matter how hard he pushed his body, worked himself beyond the point of endurance and pain, it continued to fester. That mind numbing fear that seized his very core and twisted, making him feel drained and confused and at the same alert. It slithered through every part of him, peeling away his defenses leaving nothing behind but an eight year old boy looking down the barrel of a gun.

_Itachi..._

And like he did so many years ago, Sasuke ran.

He pushed the Kitty out of his way and ran out the door-

Right into another unsuspecting body.

And as Sasuke landed face first into a pair of lush breasts, his violent fear slipped away; smoothed over by the all encompassing aura that could only be described as Lavender.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Short? Yeah, and I'm sorry, but I have to get to class. A little repetitive? Maybe. But this is going somewhere, I promise! Sorry this chapter was a tad slow, but I had to establish some much needed foundations for other plot lines and such.

Sigh. No Hinata in this chapter, but next chapter will defiantly make up for it!

Anywhoo, Again thank you to all those still sticking with me and the drama outlet that is Spaghetti Western! Until the next action-**lust **packed episode...

**Review Review Review**

And, as I've said many-a-time

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia


End file.
